This invention relates to hair revitalizing tonic compositions containing a specific lipid derivative as an active ingredient. The hair revitalizing tonic compositions of this invention are particularly intended for use in at least one technical field of application selected from drugs, quasi drugs and cosmetics.
Conventionally, the causes of baldness and hair loss have been considered to be disorders of the scalp resulting from the activation of male hormones in organs such as hair roots and sebaceous glands, an insufficient circulation of blood to hair follicles, an excessive secretion of sebum, the formation of peroxides, and the like. Accordingly, compounds or compositions having the effect of removing or alleviating the above-described causes are usually incorporated in conventional hair revitalizing tonic compositions.
These compounds or compositions include, for example, vitamins such as vitamin B complex and vitamin E; amino acids such as serine and methionine; vasodilators such as swertia herb extract, benzyl nicotinate and acetylcholine derivatives; anti-inflammatory agents such as lithospermum root extract and hinokitiol; female hormones such as estradiol; and skin function promoters such as cepharanthine. Actually, some of them are being used in the prophylaxis and treatment of alopecia.
However, in spite of the above-described various attempts which have been made, conventional hair revitalizing tonic compositions do not always exhibit satisfactory hair revitalizing effects such as hair loss prevention and hair generation effects. Presumably, the reason for this is believed to be that the cause of hair loss is varied and the mechanism of hair generation is highly complicated.
Thus, there is a continuing need for a hair revitalizing tonic composition which has an excellent hair loss prevention and hair revitalizing effect and, moreover, is effective in preventing dandruff and an itchy scalp.